


Everybody Leaves

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean Winchester practices an exercise in self-hatred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Leaves

Dean Winchester may have never loved anyone romantically and he may have been known for one night stands and a trail of broken hearts, but he loved with his whole heart. He loved with every fiber of his being the people in his life: Sammy, Mary, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Cas. If you made your way past his exterior and into his heart he would love you like no one ever loved you before. He was loyal to a fault, self-sacrificing, and kind, though he hid it under a layer of crude insults and leather jackets.

Dean Winchester was largely misunderstood. He was called names; asshole, dick, jerk, cocksucker, faggot, stupid, dunce. People assumed that he was all swagger and charm and wrote him off. His heart was closely guarded by layers of bravado and cocky attitude, but if you pushed past that it was warm and soft.

Dean Winchester may have never loved anyone romantically, but when they left it still hurt. He’s learned that—everybody leaves. Guard yourself and when people get close without your permission, protect them. Above all else, above yourself, protect them. Because if they leave, it hurts. But if you’re gone everyone can just forget and move on because you’re nothing special. Because you’re nothing worth loving, worth living.

Dean Winchester loved Castiel. And it was romantic in nature, but Dean had never loved anyone romantically and didn’t know the feeling. And even if he did, he would never admit it, even to himself. If you love people, they will not love you back; if you love people, they will leave. Castiel was too good for him: the dirty, broken mechanic who can’t sleep without dreams of fire and the smell of burning flesh. The part-time student for no reason; the stupid waste of space with no purpose, no goal in life.

Dean Winchester loved people with all of his heart. He missed one person, though. Dean Winchester had forgotten to love himself.


End file.
